Pups to Sodor
~'This is a collaboration written by ROCKYDOG13 and Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters in ''Bold Italics ''are the narration.'~ Summary When the pups at the Special Child and Pup School write a story for a contest, they won for the Thomas and Friends Category and the pups and their parents win a trip to the Island of Sodor. Soon they get there and ride with Porter and see all the engines and places on the island. While doing so they have many adventures and in the process they meet Mr. Sir Topham Hatt and the whole gang. Trapper and Faith then learn of a treasure hunt one of the engines set up for them and soon all of the pups join them after many adventures on the island. Will they be able to find the treasure? And how will their trip to the magical island be? Characters Rocky Smoky Rubble Everest Cinders Trapper Faith Dodge Ashes Marble Isis Crockett James Special Guests Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines of Sodor Story ~''It was a calm spring day at the Special Child and Pup School where the pups and kids were hard at work on their lessons. It was recess and while many of the student body were out on the playground playing some pups were looking in at the events bulletin board outside and that is where our story begins.~'' Dodge: Wow! Lots of stuff happening here. Ashes: *''writes* Yes Dodge there is a carnival coming to the school, our chess club is going to the state tournament and hey what is this? ''*''after noticing a flyer* Crockett: It is a contest where we try to write the best stories for certain TV shows. Marble: Why don't we enter it? Isis: Yes, we could all think of good ideas for it. Ashes: Yes, and Crockett, Dodge, and I could write it. Dodge: Dodge in! Crockett: Ok but which show should we write for? There are so many. ''The three boys look when Dodge sees it. Dodge: Dodge like Thomas and Friends. Marble: So do I. Isis: Count me in. Ashes: I like it too. Crockett: Me five! ~''With that the five went to work on brainstorming ideas and as they went home they put down the ideas. Their story idea involved a Young Thomas and how he and James worked together to save big Gordon when he was forced off the rails by troublesome trucks and was forced into a pig sty. They worked hard on it and 2 days later it was done.~'' Marble: It sounds like a winner. Crockett: It looks like one too. I enjoyed reading it. Dodge: Dodge glad we did this. Ashes: Writing Me too buddy. Isis: Come on let's get this in the mail. ~''They put it in a envelope and sent it in the mail to the contest headquarters. Time went by and 4 weeks later Dodge, the class mail pup for the week came in.~'' Dodge: Mail here! Isis: What is it? Crockett: It is a letter from the contest. Marble: What does it say? Ashes: Let's open it and see. ~''They opened the envelope and read it.~ Letter: "''Dear Ashes, Crockett, Dodge, Isis and Marble, '' ''We are pleased to inform you that you have won first place in the Thomas and Friends Story writing contest. This story caught the feeling of the Island of Sodor and you captured the engines well while writing it. For your grand prize, we are happy to say that you and a group of your family and friends will be coming to the Island of Sodor for an all-expenses-paid holiday. Enclosed are 13 tickets to fly to the Island of Sodor where you, a parent each, and two close friends may come to the island,13 full travel tickets where you will spend unlimited riding journeys on the engines, and 1,300 US dollars for all of you to spend on souvenirs and fun. Hope you have a good time and congratulations. '' ''Signed, Mister James Kyle, '' ''head of the Special Child and Pup School English Dept." Ashes: We-We-We won! Dodge: Woo-hoo! Isis: Yeah! Crockett: Yay! *claps* Marble: And looks like Uncle James set it up! Dodge: Dodge can't wait to tell Trapper and Faith! Ashes: I can't wait to tell my mom! ~''They then copied the letter four times so they all had a copy to take home and they split the tickets among their families. Later that day, Dodge happily returned home to Smoky and his older siblings.~ Dodge: Dodge home! Smoky: *writes* Hey, little buddy! Dodge: *looks around* Where's Mama? Smoky: *writes* Your mother is out running errands. Dodge: Oh OK. Where are Trapper and Faith? Trapper: *writes* Right here, Dodge! Dodge: Oh! *giggles* Why are you 2 home so early? Faith: *writes* Trapper and I got a half day. Dodge: What's a "half day"? Trapper: *writes* It's when we go to school until noon. Faith: *writes* And we only had 2 classes! Dodge: *grins* Smoky: *notices an envelope in Dodge's schoolbag, then writes* Hey, watcha got there, little bud? ~Dodge explained about the contest and how they had won the trip to Sodor. Trapper and Faith were overcome with joy.~ Trapper: Can we go, Dad? Faith: Yeah can we? Smoky: *laughs* I don't see why not. Trapper and Faith: Yay! Dodge: But, what about Mama? Smoky: *writes* I'm pretty sure she won't mind. ~Meanwhile at Jake's mountain....~'' Isis: Mom, I am back. Everest: Hello dear how was school today? Isis: Great hey mom guess what I will not have school tomorrow. She giggles Everest: Why not dear? Isis: Because I, Dodge, Ashes, Marble, and Crockett won a trip to the Island of Sodor! She giggled happily Everest: Really?! Isis: Yes we entered a story writing contest and took first place in the Thomas and Friends Category.'' I was hoping would you like to come with me? ~She then took her bag off and moving her paw in it she felt the tickets and her copy of the congratulations letter and took them out. She then shows them to her mom.~'' Everest: Yes I would, I will tell your father and siblings. ~''They packed for the trip while at Marble's house...~'' Rubble: How was school today Marble? Marble: It was great, Daddy. We had a good day today in fact, I got some good news. Rubble: Really? What is it? ~''Marble points to her backpack and Rubble took out the tickets and her copy of the letter. After Rubble read it....~ Rubble: Wow! I am so proud of you! *Hugs Marble* Marble: Thank you Daddy. ''*giggles* Rubble: Hey why are there two tickets? Marble: Because I wanted you to come with me. Make it a father-daughter trip. Rubble: *Grins with tears coming out* Marble I would be happy to come. We need to tell mom and your siblings too. Marble: OK Daddy. ~''They then began to pack their bags while at he firehouse Ashes just got home and Crockett came with him.~'' Cinders: Hello son. Oh hello Crockett. How was your day? She asked as she made cookies. Ashes: It was good mom we had a really exciting day today. Cinders: Oh why is that? Ashes: Remember the story contest I told you we entered? Cinders: Yes? Crockett: Well we won the contest! Cinders: Really?! Crockett: Yes we did! ~''Crockett and Ashes shows her the tickets and the letter.~'' Cinders: Wow! *hugged them both* Congratulations! Ashes: It was a team effort. Crockett: Marble, Dodge, Isis, Ashes, and I all contributed to this. Cinders: Well let's get packing. ~''They had the cookies she made and after they finished them. Crockett went back to his house to pack and Ashes and Cinders packed. The next day the entire group went to the airport and were eagerly awaiting the trip and the fun which was to come. They were all looking around and were wondering which plane they would take.~'' Dodge: Which plane ours Daddy? Trapper: Dad, where is the Island of Sodor? Faith: How long will it take to get there? Smoky: Writing for Dodge and tells the others '' I am not sure guys. Ashes: We need to look for a special plane. Marble: I wonder what the Island of Sodor is like. I heard about it while listening to the show. Rubble: I have seen it it is a amazing place. Isis: This is going to be fun. Everest: It sure is dear, Rocky: Hmm I wonder where James is. Ashes: He said he would meet us there. I assume he is on the plane. Smoky: Hey there is our plane! Crockett: Oh! I see it! Rocky: Ok Pups I got our tickets let's get on board. ~They all prepared to board the plane and prepare for a fun adventure.~ Ashes: I wonder what the island of Sodor is like? Dodge: Dodge no know but where Unca James? Marble: I hope he made it in time. ~The door was closed and the plane took off. As the plane flew the pups all enjoyed many fun activities such as playing cards and singing songs. Some pups sang along to the tv screen and some sang from books using their paws to guide across raised letters with the help of their parents. After singing Down by the Bay, all the pups were soon tuckered out and fell asleep and a few hours later...~'' Faith: "Playing with a toy train" Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Choo Choo! ~''As she played and made the sounds again a real whistle sounded.~'' Trapper: (Woken up) Wow Fae! That was amazing. Isis: How did you do that? Faith: It wasn't me Trappy! I It was out there. (She points out the window.) ~''Trapper then woke up the others and soon they all saw the island and told each other.~ Dodge: Wow! Island look cool! Ashes: ''Writing ''Yeah buddy I its like on TV and in the books we read. Isis: Also on the tapes we heard. Crockett: Look! There is the runway. We better buckle up. ''They all do so and soon the plane landed Faith: *sees Elizabeth The Vintage Truck pull up and James step out* There he is! Trapper: Hey, Uncle James! Wait... Isis: How did he get here before us? Elizabeth: Oh that's easy. He caught the next flight to Sodor the moment he sent you that letter about you pups winning the contest. Trapper: Ohhhhhhh. Faith: I see. Smoky: Sneaky. ~As he pet some pups Dodge saw something.~ Dodge: (In his head) Those golden glitter spots on his clothes where Dodge see them before? ~''Just then, a familiar whistle was heard.~ Trapper: I KNOW that whistle! ~At that precise moment, a familiar blue steam engine thundered in.~ Trapper: Hey, Thomas! Faith: Writing Dodgy look i its Thomas! Ashes: Wow! H he is like what we saw! Isis: Really? W what is he like? Crockett: He is the same blue and the engine we all know Isis. Everest: Oh look he has a gentleman on board with him. ~The pups say a plump gentleman in an aloha shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black top hat. He was speaking to James as he disembarked.~ ???: Now James, make sure all the engines behave themselves while I'm away. James: Yes, sir. Marble: That sounds like Sir Topham Hatt. Trapper: That's because it IS Sir Topham Hatt! James: Sir, I can assure you everything's under control. Sir Topham Hatt: If you say so. Cinders: I believe he is going on vacation. Smoky: Yes I believe so. Even the hard working deserve a few days off. ~At that moment, his black hat blew off in the wind and soon it landed on Trapper.~ Trapper; Huh? W-What happened? Faith: *giggles* You are wearing Sir Topham Hatt's Hat! Trapper: Really? Well it looks like I am in charge of the railroad! Now my first order of business will be to... Sir Topham Hatt: I'll have that if you don't mind. *takes his hat back.* Smoky: *chuckles* Not anymore. Sir Topham Hatt: Pups cannot run the railroad. Now I must hurry or Lady Hatt and the Percivals will be on vacation without me. *turns to James* James, show the winners to the train they will be riding for their stay. James: Missing something? *grins a Cheshire grin* Sir Topham Hatt: *groans* James, can you show the winners the train they will be riding for their stay PLEASE? James: Happy to. *shows the pups a teal engine pulling 3 open-top carriages and a brown brake van* Pups, I'd like you to meet Porter and his brake van, Lou. Faith: What's a brake van? Porter: It's another term for caboose. Lou: Correct. Whenever a train is going to fast, the conductor applies an emergency brake in the back of the van. Trapper: Ooh! Porter: Yup. Well, all aboard! ~They all board the cars attached to Porter and were excited. Soon they were riding off to their quarters to where they would rest when not riding or exploring the island.~ Porter: Welcome to your home away from home. For the next few days we will all sleep here together. Ashes: *looking around* Wow! Rubble: Oh! Who built this this is amazing. Smoky: OK gang we will sleep with each others' family. He said and wrote. All: OK! ~Soon they all curled up as night fell but as they did. The silence was soon to be broken.~ Isis: *scared* M-mama Mama?! P-please w-where is everyone h-help! ~Scared, she reached her paw out and tried to cry for help which soon woke her mother and Porter.~ Porter: What is the matter? Is she having a bad dream? Everest: *Sighs* No, Isis is blind and when it is silent she gets scared especially at night when the house is quiet. She needs some music or some soothing noise at night to calm her down, otherwise she panics and it takes a while to calm her down. "She said as she cuddled her daughter." Porter: Hmm I have a idea. Come on. "He opened his cab," ~Everest then picked up her daughter and then they rode to the nearest station where they saw some workmen preparing to ride the Night Train to the Mainland and soon the three saw Henry pull in.~ Everest: What is going on? Why are these men out so late? Porter: They are preparing to go to the mainland on the night train. Henry is the main engine and I think the best way to help Isis is take her on it. The gentle chugging and noises will lull her to sleep and after he will take you both through his favorite part of the forest so the night sounds will keep her mind at ease. Everest: *nods* I think this is a good idea. Isis? Isis: I I would like this. ~The men got on the passenger cars. Porter finished telling Henry what was going on. Henry then told Porter after he dropped them off on the Mainland, they would ride along the seashore to Henry's forest. Isis tried to get on with the workers and Henry noticed her.~ Henry: Whoa hang on there, little missy! Would you and your mother like to ride up front with me and my driver? Everest: That is a very generous offer, Henry. Isis, would you like to? "She asked while her nose rubbed her daughter's." Isis: Oh! I I would love to. *smiles through her tears* ~Everest picked her daughter up and they hopped in the cab. Porter then had the station master put a pillow in so the two had a comfy ride. Soon the chugging began and Henry soon went to the mainland and dropped off the workers. Then they returned but instead of going to the shed where they left, they rode along the seashore and then into the forest and heard owls and crickets. The sounds and gentle movements of the train did the trick and soon Isis was fast asleep along with her mother. Henry then arrived to Porter's shed and the shed caretaker took the two and tucked them in. The next morning....~ Porter: *sleeping soundly, unaware that the others have already woken up* Trapper: Come on, Porter! Wake up! Faith: Wakey, Wakey! Smoky: Kids, stand back. Trapper: OK. *goes as far as next to Cranky the crane* How's this? Smoky: Perfect. *into his megaphone* DARN IT PORTER, WAKE UP!!!!!!!! ~Fortunately for Smoky, Ashes and Dodge were where the other pups were, so they didn't hear him yell.~ Porter: *wakes up with a start* Whoa!! *sees Smoky* Oh hey Smoky! How's it going? Smoky: Good hey the pups are up and we are excited to see the island of Sodor. '~Just then they heard a few growls and rumbles.~' Ashes: Oh hehe Excuse us. Dodge: Dodge hungry. "Giggling" Rubble: I guess we are hungry. "His tummy growled the loudest." Smoky: Hmm Porter, I wonder where we could get some breakfast. Porter: Hm the best place I know would be the engineer shed where our drivers eat before they ride us. Everest: Excellent let's get over there. Cinders: Before our pups and Rubble's growling tummies scare away all the birds and fish. "She chuckles and points to all the flying seagulls and fish fleeing by flying or swimming from the area they were in." '~Soon they went to the engineer shed to have breakfast. It was a traditional English full breakfast which was served on the island, It was made up of bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, toast with butter, baked beans, and to drink milk or juice.~' Ashes: MMM-MM this is good. Dodge: Yummy! Smoky: "Giggling as his youngest son's face had some food on it and wrote" Here son I will help. "He wiped the food off." Rubble: Mmm My tummy is happy now! Marble: "Giggling" Daddy. Porter: Ok when you all finish eating we will begin with a tour around the docks and we will meet some other engines and see the work they do here on the island. All: Cool! 'Soon they all finished and got on the coaches as Porter was ready to roll out. Their first stop was where Cranky loaded things onto the cars and where the fishermen put their fish and prepare them to be delivered in cars. Then they made their way to the flour mill where they saw a familiar face with the number 7.' Toby: Hello Porter. Ah who are these young ones and their parents? Porter: These five pups won a contest back home and they wrote about us. They brought their families for a holiday. Ashes: Yes we are happy to be here. Smoky: Hmm What the? Who are they? "He said as he saw a trio of unfamiliar figures near the mill." Toby: Oh no not them again. "He sighed and looked annoyed." Its the three troublesome lorries. They are determined to make trouble. Smoky: Hmm. I think I know a way to scare them into behaving. Porter, I got a idea. "He whispered the ideas to the parents and then to Porter whom liked it as he told Toby." Trapper: What is going on? Faith: I think Daddy is going to teach them a lesson. Marble: As well as our parents too. ''In that moment the parents were in the mill and soon covered themselves in flour. Crockett: Ah they will be ghosts! And scare the lorries. Isis: Ooh they will be scared by mama and our parents they hate when certain individuals act in a naughty way. As soon as she said that, they pounced and soon saw the three lorries preparing to cut some holes in some flour sacks to give poor Toby trouble. As soon as they finished they made their plan. Rubble: Groaning keep away from that flour! Cinders: We are the spirits of dogs past of the farms! Rocky: You will be haunted... Smoky: Unless you stop what you are doing this instant! Isis: Now Leave before we change our minds! The ghosts then scared those lorries but as they did they did not realize Dodge, who was busy watching butterflies and the area had no idea and when he saw them... Dodge: Aaah! Ghosts! Don't scare Dodge! He then hid under the seat and began crying and soon Marble, sensing her friend gone, used her other senses and soon found him. Marble: I its ok Dodgy, the ghosts are our parents. "As she said that, her words appeared on the special screen Dodge brought from the school." Dodge: "Whimpers" R really Marble? Marble nodded and soon the two came out and soon Smoky saw his youngest son and picked him up and began humming and rocking his son as Rubble did the same to Marble. The two hummed California Dreamer and then they all arrived to the next stop on the tour, a calm pond which the adults could get cleaned up. ~'TO BE CONTINUED BY ' Thunderbird1InternationalRescue''~Category:Collaboration Category:Thunderbird1InternationalRescue/ROCKYDOG13 collab Category:Crossovers Category:Second generation